Cher Sherlock
by Alagnia
Summary: Parce que John et Sherlock c'est une évidence. Mary l'a compris et envoie une lettre à Sherlock.


**_Hello,_**

 ** _Me revoilà pour un os sur un nouveau fandom. J'ai découvert Sherlock il y a peu (je suis à la saison 3, ce qui est pour moi en exploit). L'inspiration pour cette histoire vient de quelque part où je n'imaginais jamais trouver autre chose que de l'ennui: un devoir de latin. Oui, devoir, de latin. J'ai lu les textes de Tibulle, et dans la fin d'un texte, j'y ai vu une fanfic (et j'en ai presque eu les larmes aux yeux en lisant cette histoire triste...). Et merci à Eula et Tice pour les relectures.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, si c'est le cas (ou même si vous n'aimez pas) dites-le moi ! (oui je donne des ordres)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

Cher Sherlock,

Tu vas sans doute te demander pourquoi je t'écris, ou peut-être pas finalement. Il faut que je te parle de John. Comme tu le sais, ça fait des mois que nous sommes ensemble. Tous ces instants passés en sa compagnie, je les chéris du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais mon bonheur ne semble pas être fait pour durer. On dit que tout a une fin, il semble que la fin de cette histoire arrive maintenant. Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais te demander. La réponse est aussi simple qu'évidente, c'est à cause de toi, Sherlock.

Tu n'as rien fait, tu n'as pas choisi d'être la fin de mon histoire avec John, mais tu l'es. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne saurais pas t'en vouloir.

John t'a choisi, je le sais. Il t'aime, à un point que tu ne peux, qu'il ne peut imaginer. Je pense n'avoir jamais vu un si grand amour que celui qu'il te porte. Tu ne peux pas imaginer dans quel état il était quand tu étais mort. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi détruit. Il ne vivait plus, c'était à peine s'il survivait. Tous les jours il allait au travail parce qu'il avait besoin de se nourrir. Il s'était promis de ne pas se laisser mourir, alors il mangeait. Mais sinon il n'était qu'une âme errante sur cette terre en attendant la mort. J'ai réussi à le sortir de cet état. C'est ma plus grande fierté. J'ai réussi à faire vivre John. Mais jamais je n'ai réussi à le faire sourire, ce beau sourire qui illumine aussi ses yeux. Non ça il n'y a que toi qui y arrives.

Je ne comprends pas, comment un homme aussi froid peut donner un sourire aussi chaud à un autre. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, je ne comprends pas et je pense que je ne le comprendrai jamais. Peut-être que c'est parce que je ne vois que la façade que tu veux me montrer, lui voit sans doute qui tu es au fond. Je pense que c'est la seule possibilité.

Tu sais, quand je m'imaginais dans mon futur, je nous voyais, John et moi. Dans une maison, avec une petite fille courant dans le jardin après des papillons. Mais ce rêve, tu l'as détruit. Quand tu es revenu, tu m'as effacée de la vie de John. Il ne voit plus que toi, ne parle plus que de toi, ne pense plus qu'à toi. Je l'ai même entendu murmurer ton nom dans son sommeil. Même si je sais que je devrais être triste de cette situation, je ne peux pas. Pour moi c'est un retour normal des choses. Tu es de retour, tu es à nouveau là pour lui. Tu lui redonnes ce beau sourire que je jalouse. Je ne peux pas ne pas être jalouse, tu parviens à lui donner le sourire, à le rendre heureux alors que moi je parviens à peine à le faire vivre. Ce sont toutes des choses qui me rendent malheureuse.

Comme tu l'as deviné, j'aime John. Pas juste l'aimer, je suis amoureuse de lui. Ce terme te semble sans doute ridicule, pour toi sociopathe, mais c'est la vérité. Je l'aime tellement que je ne veux que son bonheur. Je sais qu'il ne sera pas heureux avec moi. Il ne peut l'être qu'avec toi. Tu es sa vie, son bonheur, sa raison de vivre. Lui aussi est amoureux, mais pas de moi. Il est amoureux de toi Sherlock.

Il a beau clamer à qui peut l'entendre qu'il n'est pas gay, c'est toi qu'il aime. Il t'aime aussi bien pour ta personnalité que pour ton corps. Tu sais, dans la rue quand il croise un grand homme mince, brun, il tourne son regard vers lui. Il te compare à tous ceux qu'il croise. Quand tu es à ses côtés, il ne regarde que toi. Il regarde ta peau, ton corps mais surtout tes yeux. Le nombre de minutes que j'ai comptées durant lesquelles il était perdu dans ton regard.

Mais en retour, je sais que tu l'aimes. Peut-être que tu ne comprends pas tes sentiments, mais je le sais, je le vois. Quand vous êtes tous les deux, vous êtes dans votre monde, ensemble. Et tu aimes ça. Il est le seul que tu supportes au quotidien. Quand tu le vois, tes traits s'adoucissent, ton regard se fait plus chaleureux. Tu le regardes aussi, à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion. J'ai vu ton regard qui se promenait sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules et même plus loin. Alors n'essaie pas de le nier, tu l'aimes.

John et Sherlock, une évidence que tout le monde a vue. J'ai peut-être mis un peu plus de temps, espérant que je parviendrais à changer cela, à avoir John pour moi. Mais on ne peut changer la réalité, modifier l'évidence. Je pense que les seuls à ne pas l'avoir compris c'est vous. Mais après tout, l'amour rend aveugle.

Je vais juste te demander une chose Sherlock, une dernière faveur. Aime-le. Aime-le, rends-le heureux comme je ne peux le faire. Il ne m'aime pas comme il t'aime, je le sais à présent. Je ne vais pas forcer les choses, je vais m'en aller, vous laisser tous les deux vous rendre compte de vos sentiments. Alors, je t'en supplie, rends-lui son amour, rends-toi compte de la chance que tu as d'être aimé par un homme comme lui. Profite de la chance que tu as d'avoir son amour, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je rêve d'être à ta place. Alors, profites-en. Couvre-le d'amour, de baisers, de tendresse et de caresses. Il est un homme merveilleux, aimant. Aimez-vous.

Voilà, ma valise est prête, il est auprès de toi au moment où j'écris cette lettre. Mes affaires sont emballées, mon ticket payé dans ma poche. Il ne me reste qu'à essuyer les larmes qui baignent mon visage et aller apporter cette lettre chez vous. Je me rends compte à présent qu'il ne vivait plus avec moi depuis longtemps. Encore une évidence qui m'avait échappée…

Aime-le, Sherlock, aime John pour moi.

Adieu.

Mary.

 _ **Une review?**_

 _ **Alagnia.**_


End file.
